A Revealed Relationship
by M.D12
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob have been friends since first grade, but now they're in their freshman year and Jacob has his eye on a new girl, then Nessie decides to help, but will her help make him open his eyes to see what he wants right in front of him? A/H
1. Chapter 1

**JPOV**

Today was the first day was my first day at Forks High school. I was a freshman now which means my entire first year is going to be hell.

I woke up this morning feeling like crap. But that happens every time on my first day of school. I was the type of guy that stayed up all night and slept all day. Yeah, I'll admit all I did this summer was sleep or hang out with my friends, nothing important.

I had a few friends. Quil and Embry were my bros from the begging of preschool and they still are. They have my back whenever someone pisses me off. I have have there backs like they have mine.

My other friend is Renesmee Cullen. She's the exact opposite of me and my boys. She's filthy rich and comes from a good home with both here happily married parents. She gets spoiled a lot but she's not like most of the bitchy rich kids at Forks. She was outgoing and friendly to everybody no matter if they were poor or middle class. Hell, I didn't even want to be friends with her, she forced me to in first grade.

_**Flashback**_

"_Guys, look at me!" Embry yelled at me and Quil while he was hanging from the monkey bars during recess, looking like a idiot as usual._

"_You're going to fall on your ass, Call!" Quil yelled back which was a big mistake since the teacher heard. _

"_Mr. Ateara, come with me this instant!" Mrs. Smith, our teacher yelled. She grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the principles office, while Quil kept asking what he did wrong. Quil's dad always curses and doesn't really care if Quil hears but me and Embry are smart enough to keep our mouth shut._

_I shake my head and look around to find something else to do. While I was looking I saw a girl with red curly hair in the sand box, crying while two boys were around her, hitting her with sand bucket and shovel. My dad always taught me to be nice to girls even though I though I thought they had cuties. _

"_Hey leave her alone," I told the boys in a stern voice sounding like a parent or a teacher._

"_Or what?" the one with the bucket asked._

"_Or I'll punch you in the face. Now leave her alone," I snapped._

_They look at me with wide eyes, then the dropped there shovel and bucket and walked away. I was tall for a first grade so they were probably intimidated because of my height._

"_Are you okay?" I asked the girl the still had her face buried in her hands. _

_As soon as she heard my voice she looked up at me with tears still in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and continued to look at me with a blank expression._

"_Umm...so are you okay?" I asked again._

_She just kept staring, not answering my question._

"_Are you going to an—" she cut me off._

"_Your my new friend!" she exclaimed._

"_What?"_

"_I'm Renesmee Cullen, what's your name?" she asked holding out her hand._

"_Uh...Jacob Black." I stammered, but shook her hand anyway._

"_Okay, now your my new friend Jacob," _

"_Huh?"_

"_Since those bullies are gone do you want to help build a sand castle with me?" she said with a hardly any teeth grin._

"_Okay..." I said slowly, but helped her anyway._

_**End of flashback**_

A few days after that I tried to ignore her but she never got the hint and continued to talk to me about random shit. So I gave up and started talking with her too. And it's been history ever since.

I was got dressed in my usual jean and tee shirt and walked to in my kitchen looking for something to eat. After a while I just ate a bowl of Cheerios.

"Good morning, son," my dad said to me, rolling himself in the kitchen.

"'Sup dad," I mumble with my mouth full of Cheerios.

"Excited for school?" he asked with a grin.

I groaned and he laughed.

When I was done, I put my bowl in the sink, grabbed my backpack, said bye to my dad, and walked out the door.

— — —

When I got off the bus I looked at the map of the school and my schedule that I got during orientation.

"Jake!" I heard someone yell my name. I turned around and saw Quil running toward me.

"Hey," I said when he was walking with me.

"Hey, so I heard that all four of us have the same first period," Quil said a little out of breath from running.

"Nessie has the same first period too?" I asked, but I wasn't really shocked. The school always puts Nessie, Quil, Embry, and I in most, if not all, of the same classes.

"Yeah I texted her this morning,"

"Oh," was all I said.

"Man, we're finally in high school," Quil said in awe.

"Yeah but we're freshman and you know how the sophomores, juniors, and seniors are with us newbies,"

"I'm not afraid of some puck seniors, I can take them all by myself. But mostly I'm going to be getting some action this year that's for sure,"

"You think your going to get laid?" I laughed.

"Don't laugh at me Black I'm going to get some booty even if it kills me," he said with a triumphant grin like he already got laid.

"Well, it was nice knowing ya," I muttered under my breath so he wouldn't hear.

Quil and I walked in our first period and took two seats in the back since we were the only ones in the room except for the teacher who was to busy writing something on the board to even pay attention to us.

"This summer passed in a flash didn't it?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, I wish it wasn't over,"

"Jacob!" another voice yell but it was more high pitched and I knew it was Nessie.

Before I could even turn around, thin arms wrapped around my neck and squeezed me tight.

"Ness...can't...breathe..." I gasped out.

"Oh, sorry," she said before releasing me, I started gasping for air.

"'Sup Ness," Quil said. Quil and Embry in the beginning thought Nessie was annoying like I did but they got used to her just like I did. Now we all think of her as our little sister in our group.

"Hey Quil," Nessie said nodding her head in his direction.

"What was the head lock for?" I asked when I could breathe normally again.

"It wasn't a head lock it was a simple hug," she defended herself.

"Okay, whatever you say," I mumble.

"Anyway, I have some news," Nessie said with a grin.

"What? You have another boyfriend?" I ask.

Nessie was a serial dater, you could say. Ever since the sixth grade when a guy asked her out she would always say yes. But she was never serious about any of them. The shortest relationship she had lasted for about two days and the longest lasted one month. I asked her one time why she even bothers going out with any of them and she told me she was young and was just 'exploring her opinions' or so she says.

"Yes and I got a new friend," Nessie said.

"Another one?" Quil asked before I could.

"Yeah. My new friends name is Cara and my new boyfriend's name is Brendan. She's new and a freshman and Brendan is the school quarterback, a junior, and he even has a car, so goodbye crowded smelly buses!" she said triumphantly like all of the stuff she said was important information to save the world of some great disaster.

"Why do you tell us this crap?" a asked, bored.

"Because friends tell each other this!"

"Girlfriends tell each other this, not two guys and a girl that happen to be friends,"

"You know Jacob, that attitude is the reason you don't have a girlfriend," she sighed.

I just shrugged.

Nessie sighed again, "Well she's in this class and I'll introduce her to you guys,"

"Is she hot?" Quil asked, probably to see if she will be his first hook up this year.

"Why do you care if she's hot? Isn't it what's inside that really counts?"

Quil and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You guys are such jerks you know that? And yes she is beautiful," Nessie said before walking to the desk on my right since Quil had the left.

"What's up?" Embry boomed walking towards us.

"Hey, man," Quil and I said at the same time.

"Hey, Ness, what's up, girl?" Embry asked.

"Nothing just those two being jerks as usual," she grumbled narrowing her eyes at me and Quil.

"What did we do?" Quil asked, getting defensive.

She sighed and looked toward the door, most likely waiting for that Cara girl.

Embry, Quil, and I talked about random stuff before the first bell while more kids started piling in. When the one minute warning bell came on, I looked over at Nessie and saw that she was still looking at the door waiting for her new friend.

"Maybe she skipped today," I suggested.

"Nobody skips the first day," she said looking nervous.

I was about to say something back, then Nessie squealed and ran to the door where a pretty girl walked in.

Nessie was right she was beautiful. She had straight black hair that went to her shoulder blades and she had the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. Her skin was a light tan, not to dark like my boys and I and not to pale like Nessie, it was like a mix of the two.

"Damn," I heard Quil and Embry mutter at the same time.

Nessie grabbed the girls hand and pulled her towards us.

"Guys this is Cara, Cara this is Quil, Embry, and Jacob," she pointed to each of us when she called our names.

"Hi," Cara said a little sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm Quil, Quil Ateara," Quil said leaning in the back of his chair with his hands behind his head trying to act cool.

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Cara you're sitting in front of me."

"Okay,"

When the bell for first period to start rang everybody sat in a seat quickly. I was still staring at Cara. Damn she was really hot. I just couldn't take my eyes off her.

While the teacher, Mr. Stanley, was talking about what the class is going to be learning this year, I saw a note on my desk with Nessie's hand writing on it. I sighed and opened it.

_You like Cara, don't you? _I looked over at her and saw she was looking forward at Mr. Stanley, so I wrote back.

**Why do you ask? **

_I saw the way you look at her. If you want I can be match maker and hook you two up._

When I read that I scoffed.

**No thanks :P**

_PLEEEASSSE _:(

**NO!**

_Ugh! Your such a kill joy you know that?_

**Thanks :)**

After that I sighed and tried to pay attention to the teacher but couldn't do it. Today was going to be a long day.

**Review if you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

After third period, it was time for my favorite period of the days. Lunch.

When I walked in the cafeteria, I saw Quil and Embry in the line I ran over to stand with them, despite a couple of protests from a few kids I skipped.

"Man, third period was such a drag, the only thing interesting in there is the butter face teacher," Embry complained, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Did any of you have a another period with that Cara girl?" I asked when we paid for our lunch and walking back to a table in the far right corner of the cafeteria.

"Why do you ask?" Quil questioned with a smirk.

"Just curious," I shrugged.

"You like her," Embry stated.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't like her. Nessie said the same thing but I don't."

"Speaking of Nessie, does she have this lunch period?"

"Yes I do!" Nessie said with a tray of food, taking a seat across from me.

"Speak of the devil," I grumbled.

She heard and stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Does that hottie from first period have this lunch? Jake's dieing to know," Embry asked Nessie. I punched him in the arm and he winced.

"What was that for?" he muttered.

"Well, to answer your question, no she doesn't," Nessie answered.

"That's a shame," Quil sighed.

"Jake can I talk to you for a sec?" Nessie asked me.

"I'm eating,"

"It will only take a second, come on." she said getting up, grabbing my arm and taking me outside of the cafeteria.

"Hey! Both of you better not touch my food!" I yell at Quil and Embry before I'm out the door.

I'm probably three times bigger than Nessie but she sure as hell was stronger than her size. She was practicably dragging me to the right wall of the cafeteria were there was nobody there.

"Okay, spill it already," Nessie said crossing her arms and giving me a look that said 'don't you fucking lie to me' .

I sighed, "Yeah, okay, I may have a little thing for your friend but it's nothing,"

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean it's nothing to be serious about," 

"So, your just giving up? Your not even going to tell her how you feel?" Nessie scolded.

"Why are you so noisy? Just stay out of my business,"

"Look, Jacob, I want to help you out for two reasons. First, I like Cara and out of you or Quil or Embry, I trust her more with you. Two, is because I'm worried about you Jake."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Worried about what?"

"You never had a girlfriend. I don't want to see you all lonely by yourself. Maybe if you had a woman's opinion about what they like you could get a girlfriend," she said with a grin.

I sighed again, "You're not going to give up until you get your way aren't you?"

"Nope."

"Then I guess I have no choice," I grumbled.

"Yay!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"Okay, were going to start tonight, I'll come over to your house and we'll get started. I feel like cupid,"

"Can we go back in there? I'm hungry," I said.

She looked at me and shook her head.

"Yeah, come on." she grabbed my arm again and dragged me back to the lunch room by my arm.

"I can walk you know." I told her.

"I know," she said with a grin still not letting me go.

I sighed again.

— — —

The rest of the day passed in a flash. I didn't have anymore classes with Cara, just first period. I was kind of sad that I couldn't see her the whole day but I always have tomorrow.

When my bus dropped me off at my house I saw Nessie sitting at my doorsteps, waiting for me.

"How long were you here?" I asked her.

"Not long. I had Brendan drop me off," she said with a dreamy like grin. Most likely thinking about her jock boyfriend. Gross.

"Oh,"

"Okay, hurry up, lets get started," Nessie said excitedly when I opened the door to let her in my house. Nessie's probably been in my house once a year for my birthday parties and that was about it. It was starange having her over any other day instead of my birthday.

"How are you going to get back home?" I asked, trying to distract her for a few seconds.

"I'll call my dad later. Any way come on," she said urgently, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall and to my room.

"Wait, can I at least get something to eat first?"

"No,"

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Shut up,"

When we got in my room she push me to sit on my bed, after she did that she started asking me questions.

"Have you ever asked a girl out?"

"No,"

She sighed, "Have you flirted with a girl before?"

"No,"

"Are you gay?"

"_No_," I yelled.

"Just asking. Calm down." she said holding her hands up in surrender.

I just shook my head at her.

"Okay, I think we'll start with flirting, then after you flirted with her you can ask her out,"

"You're going to help me flirt?" I chuckled.

"Yes, but first I want to see how you flirt with a girl,"

"You want me to flirt with you?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah," she said simply, like it was no big deal. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Start flirting with me," she said snapping her fingers.

"Uhh..." what the hell?

"Come on. Just pretend we don't even know each other,"

"So...hey," I said with a smirk on my face, hoping it would look sexy.

"Hey," Ness said with a flirty smile. She would be an expert at flirty, the girl dated half the guys in the school.

"I'm Jacob," I said holding out my hand.

"I'm Renesmee, but people call me Nessie,"

"That's an unusually beautiful name for a unusually beautiful girl," I said softly.

She giggled, "Thank you,"

"You have an even more beautiful laugh," I whispered close to her ear.

"Really?" she said with a blush. Whoa was I really doing that good to make her blush?

"Yeah, but you know what's the most beautiful part about you is to me?"

"What?"

"Your eyes," I whispered again. I brought my hand up to stroke her cheek with my thumb.

She stared at me with wide eyes and I stared back.

"Wow Jake!" she exclaimed, jumping off the bed.

"Are you sure you haven't flirted because that was amazing, you really had me there," she gushed.

"Well, I saw guys on movies and stuff act like that. I didn't really think some cheesy lines like that was flirty," I admitted.

"If you say those things to Cara, you'll probably give her a heart attack."

"So are we going to do some more?"

"Actually I don't think we have to. You did perfect. I'm going to text my dad to pick me up." She grabbed her cell phone out of her front pocket and texted her dad.

"So, do I ask her out to?"

"No, just flirt a little tomorrow and then I'll come over again and teach you how to ask her out," she said when she was done texting.

"Don't I just ask?"

"No, you have to make it romantic. Like flowers and all that lovey dovey stuff," she said waving her hands.

"Right," I admitted.

Nessie and I talked for a couple of minutes before her dad came over to pick her up. She said good luck to me and left. After I got something to eat I took a shower and when to bed.

**Review!**


End file.
